Shaman King, la Resuuuuuurreeeeeeeeeeeecciooooooón
by Gandried
Summary: Pasaron 500 años y se celebra un nuevo Torneo de los Shamanes,¿qué le deparará a la familia Asakura y a sus futuros*o no*integrantes?


Weno, esta historia se situa 500 años en el futuro, en un nuevo torneo de Shamanes, así que, no pregunten ò.ó.XD  
  
Si no las conozco, ¿cómo puedo decidir?  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de otoño, y dos chicas de 14 años estaban entrenando, cuando llegó un anciano con un mensaje importante.  
  
-Aló, niñas-las saludó el anciano.  
  
-Buenos días, señor Asakura-lo saludó una de las chicas, con un claro acento chino. Tenía su cabello celeste,atado en una colita con una larga cinta azul marino, largo hasta las caderas y grandes ojos tan celestes como su cabello, tenía puesta una blusa china azul marino y unos pantalones chinos del mismo color y llevaba una pulsera en cada brazo, en la cual había un gran cascabel del tamaño de un puño.  
  
-Hola, señor Kai ^^-dijo la otra, una niña de pelo largo hasta la cintura, atado al final, y con profundos ojos negros, que llevaba puesto un vestido de seda china negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con sakuras estampadas en él, y un bonito pañuelo negro en el cuello, abrochado con una sakura.  
  
-Venía para darles una noticia muy importante, ¿por que no tomamos un té y luego se las cuento?-sugirió el anciano.  
  
Y, como sugirió el anciano señor, fueron al interior de la mansión a tomar un delicioso té de hierbas.  
  
-Ahhh, delicioso-exclamo el señor Asakura, terminando su té-.Bueno, ahora si, les contare la noticia. Mi nieto, Yao, que es un shaman, como ustedes, y es de su misma edad, acaba de regresar de Tomoeda, donde estuvo entrenando duramente. Como en la familia Asakura nos gusta que las cosas queden "entre shamanes", nos gustaría que alguna de ustedes fuera su prometida. Yao, pasa. -y, al terminar de decir esto el señor, un joven de cabello marrón que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos negros entró a la habitación.  
  
-Buenos días, soy Yao Asakura, un placer conocerlas ^_^-las saludó el chico.  
  
-¡El placer es mío! Yo soy Min, Min Hao ^-^-dijo la niña de cabello celeste, incorporándose de un salto y colgándosele a Yao del cuello XD, mientras que la otra chica se quedaba en su asiento como una estaca.  
  
-Y-yo soy Yura Kurasa-se presentó la niña de vestido chino, roja como un tomate, observando desde su asiento xD.  
  
-Mucho gusto, Yura, Min ^_^-dijo Yao, acercándose a Yura con Min todavía colgada al cuello xD.  
  
-Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó Min a Yao.  
  
-14 años ^^.  
  
-¡Igual que nosotras!=D-exclamó Yura.  
  
-Bueno, Yao, decide, ¿cuál será tu prometida?-lo apremió el anciano.  
  
-Pues... no sé xD-respondió Yao-.¿Cómo se supone que decida, si apenas si las conozco?  
  
-Bueno, entonces tendrás que viajar con ellas hasta que decidas -_-U.  
  
-¿Viajar?¿Para qué voy a viajar?-preguntó Yao.  
  
-Para participar en el Torneo de los Shamanes-respondió el señor Asakura.  
  
-¿Torneo de los Shamanes?¿Qué es eso?-dijo Yao.  
  
-Es el torneo en el que se decide quién es el Shaman King.  
  
-¿Qué es un Shaman King? Me suena algo machista :P-inquirió Yura.  
  
-Mejor lo explico _-_-le dijo el anciano a los tres jóvenes shamanes-.El Shaman King es un Shaman tan sabio y poderoso que puede llegar a fusionarse con el Rey de los Espíritus, el espíritu más sabio e importante.(gracias a Lima y Malebolgia por la explicación detallada ^^)  
  
-¿Y qué gano convirtiéndome en el Shaman King?  
  
-Mira, al fusionarse con el Rey de los espíritus, el Shaman King adquiere grandes poderes que puede usar a su favor, así que fácilmente puede realizar su más anhelado sueño-le respondió una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, un muy buen cuerpo y con bastante altura, entrando en la habitación-. Para eso te hago entrenar tanto ¬¬, ¡para que participes .!  
  
-Aaahhh.-dijeron Yao, Yura y Min.  
  
-Por cierto, buenos días chicas ^.^-las saludó Hikari.  
  
-Hola ^.^-contestaron Min y Yura.  
  
-No sabía que conocían a mi hermana-exclamó Yao.  
  
-¡¿Hikari es tu hermana?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Min y Yura, sorprendidas.  
  
-Si ^^, soy su hermana-respondió Hikari-. Lo manteníamos en secreto porque.bueno.no sé xD.  
  
-Hikari los acompañará en el viaje, ya que ella sabe del Torneo de los Shamanes y lo que hay que hacer para convertirse en un buen shaman.-informó el anciano señor Asakura.  
  
-Bueno ^.^-respondieron los cuatro jóvenes al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Su viaje comenzará mañana, así que vayan preparando todo lo que van a llevar.  
  
-Abuelo, el Torneo de los Shamanes se lleva a cabo en aquí, en Tokio,¿para qué viajaremos?-inquirió Hikari.  
  
-Am.para hacerse más fuertes, si, eso es.  
  
-Esta bién. Vamos, niños, hay que empacar. Mientras tanto, la abuela nos hará una deliciosa cena de despedida, ya que partiremos al amanecer.  
  
-Pero.¿hacia dónde viajaremos?-quiso saber Yura.  
  
-Mmm.primero iremos a Yokohama, luego a Shizuoka, después a Nagano, más tarde a Utsunomiya y por último regresaremos aquí :D-respondió Hikari-. Ahora si,¡a empacar! Y luego de dos horas, tuvieron todo preparado para el viaje. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, fueron al comedor(???)y descubrieron que la buena de la abuela les había hecho un super platito de arroz al vapor a cada uno.  
  
-Abuela.¿por qué tan poca comida?-preguntó Yao.  
  
-Porque no quiero que mañana no se puedan mover por el volumen de sus gigantescos estómagos, hinchados por comer más de lo que tenían que comer.- respondió la estricta anciana.  
  
-¡Hiciste muy bien, abuela! Unos candidatos a sha.-empezó a decir Hikari, cuando llegó el señor Asakura, visiblemente ebrio, con una botella de sake y grandes cargamentos de comida, interrumpiéndola.  
  
-¡Quie empieze la fieshta porrque she van losh boshegos! Eh, digo, la fiesta porque los niños crecieron y ya viajan solos, si, eso es :D-exclamó el anciano.  
  
-¿Podemos tomar sake, abuelito?¿Podemos?¿Podemos?-inquirió Yao, ansioso.  
  
-No, no pueden tomar sake, y tampoco puede tu abuelo ¬¬-replicó su abuela.  
  
-Mada ._.-dijo el anciano señor Asakura-Ya empiecen a comer el arroz, que se enfría.  
  
-¡Gracias por la comida!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Después de la agradable y corta comida, todos se fueron a la cama, y durmieron largamente y sin sueños.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Adelantos del próximo capítulo: nuestro grupo de shamanes conoce a un tipo muy interesante y a un espíritu realmente extraño y además. ¡llegan a la primer ciudad! XD  
  
Nota de las Autoras: Bueno, ya sé que este fic está horrible, que está aburrido, que está para que nos tiren tomates, pero a nosotras nos gustó ^ _ ^. Dejen sus reviews, así sabemos si eliminar o si hacemos algo con este fic xDU. (Este comentario lo escribí yo, Gandried, una de las escritoras, la otra es Aika, recuerden que tamos en DZ XDDD) 


End file.
